saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyuki Gaiden OVA
|Kanji = 最遊記GAIDEN OVA |writer = Minekura Kazuya |director = Kazuya Naoyuki (Manager) Harada Minefumi (Character Design/Painting Manager) Yoyogi Hajime(Screenplay) Minekura Kazuya(Writer & Storyboard) |prequel = N/A |next = Saiyuki Gaiden: Koubana no Shou}} Minekura Kazuya revealed at Saiyuki Festa'09--''Saiyuki Series Dai-Genga-Ten--''event that her Saiyuki Gaiden manga was being adapted into an original video anime (OVA) project. The official site of this OVA has launched at June 28, 2010. The OVA will be divided in 3 DVDs, and released starting 2011. Sountracks Opening *Sakura no Kinoshita Ending *Hikari no Hou he Summary Heaven, where the gods live. In that world where ‘death’ doesn't even exist, Konzen Douji spent his days, bored. However, his life begins to change with the introduction of a golden-eyed boy. Standing at Kanzeon Bosatsu’s side, they said he was born from the Lower World from a stone. Konzen was charged with looking after the innocent boy. He began to sense a change in his life, even as he was irritated with being toyed with. The boy became friends with the young War Prince, Nataku. The boy later receives the name “Goku” from Konzen, and they became close with Tenpou and Kenren of Heaven’s Western Army. Shocked by the tragic death of Nataku, Goku's true raw power was released in the form of the "Seiten Taisei" when his youkai power limiter, his golden diadem, was broken. A massacre occurred and those in the area were overwhelmed by his destructive power. Kanzeon Bosatsu knocked the beast out, but Konzen Douji stepped in to stop her. However, for protecting Goku, Konzen, Kenren, and Tenpou were made enemies of Heaven. They took their commanding officer, the Dragon King of the Western Ocean, Goujun, hostage and they attempted to flee to the Lower World. , Konzen Douji, Kenren, & Tenpou VS. Natakus]]The four headed for the only path connecting Heaven and the Lower World: the Dimension Gate. They released Goujun and entered the Heavenly Palace. At that time, Li Touten’s comrade assassinated the Heavenly Emperor. The blame fell on Konzen and the rest, and they were attacked by the ‘Natakus’, the failed man-made weapons that didn’t become ‘Prince Nataku.’ Kenren acted as bait, and let the other three escapes. Kenren struggled against the Natakus, but he was mortally wounded, and fell. The three managed to infiltrate into the lowest level of the Heavenly Palace. However, the Gate had been placed under heavy guard. There, Tenpou decided to draw the attack of the Gate guards himself in order to allow Konzen and Goku to go on ahead. Even though Tenpou enjoyed battle, the numbers were too uneven and he suffered a fatal wound. He took care of all the guards, but in a duel with the remaining Sho’u, Tenpou too, as though chasing after Kenren, met his end. Goku and Konzen reached the Dimension Gate. After surviving various hardships, they finally managed to open it. However, they came up against Li Touten’s resistance, and Konzen sent Goku through first. Konzen tried desperately to make it through as the Gate rapidly began to close, but only Goku got out on the other side. Konzen promised Goku, “Next time I’ll reach out my hands to you!” and disappeared into golden ashes that crushed in the Gate. Time went by, and Heaven sought to restore order. The Heavenly Emperor had died, the Heavenly Palace was destroyed, the Thousand-Year Cherry Blossom petals had scattered. The people and the army were all thrown into chaos. Amid all this, Kanzeon Bosatsu remained stolidly on the Lower World-side of the Dimension Gate, gently holding the despairing Goku, and sealed his memories away. All of his memories were erased except for his name ‘Goku’. The punishment imposed upon Goku was ‘500 years of loneliness.’ Deprived of his memories and shackled, Goku was sealed in a mountaintop stone prison, as countless seasons went by. And when 500 years have passed, a shining figure appears before Goku’s eyes, and holds out a hand. Goku reaches a hand toward the light, Genjo Sanzo. Minekura Sensei’s Comments 【Thoughts when you first heard about the OVA】 My first thought was actually, “...Eh? Is it really okay to turn that into an anime? (especially about Tenpou)”, but I decided to keep quiet about that (laughs). Ah, but really, I was just so thankful... Right after the manga finished, a lot of my readers said, “Please turn this into an anime...!!” but I thought it would be difficult to turn something called ‘Gaiden’ (extra tales) into a stand-alone anime... I really hope those people who love Saiyuki Gaiden enjoy this OVA, even now that the story’s finished... I sound all calm and collected, but I’m totally excited too. 【What you look forward to about the OVA】 Only the original’s climactic parts were chosen to be made into an anime, so it’s like they’re only taking the tasty bits!! (laughs) So right now, I’m looking forward to carefully making this thing. Currently I’m overseeing character design and listening to the music, but since that’s not really something to anticipate, maybe I’ll try to raise the bar... (laughs). More than anything, simply continuing work on this creation called Gaiden make me, personally, incredibly happy. 【Message to Saiyuki fans】 The Gaiden characters are able to continue ‘living’ thanks to everyone’s support. Although the original story itself is finished, Gaiden breathes on in Saiyuki. I would be so happy if everyone would warmly watch over the OVA and the original story, and Saiyuki continued to live on. Translated by KonnyakuHonyaku at LJ from this picture (link) Special OVA: Koubana no Shou : See article Koubana no Shou Official Website : Saiyuki Gaiden Official Website Gallery The sketches are made by Harada Minefumi, the character designer/painting manager of this OVA. Konzen_sketch1.jpg|Konzen Douji Konzen_sketch.jpg] Goku_sketch1.jpg|Goku Goku_sketch.jpg| Goku025.jpg|Seiten Taisei Goku026.jpg|Seiten Taisei Kenren_sketch1.jpg|Kenren Kenren_sketch.jpg Tenpou_sketch1.jpg|Tenpou Jeep_144.png Tenpou_sketch.jpg Nataku_sketch.jpg|Nataku Taishi Nataku_sketch1.jpg Gaidengoujunchara01.jpg|Goujun Gaidengoujunchara02.jpg Bosatsu_sketch.jpg|Kanzeon Bosatsu Bosatsu_sketch1.jpg Gaidenjiroushinchara01.jpgJiroushin Gaidenlitoutenchara01.jpgLi Touten Gaidenlitoutenchara02.jpg Category:Anime Category:Media Category:Saiyuki Gaiden